


Izuku And His Armory of Waifus

by BoredAndSleepy2000



Category: Metal Waltz (video game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 少女前线 | Girls' Frontline (Video Game), 碧蓝航线 | Azur Lane (Video Game)
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki is a decent friend, Harems, Midoriya Izuku Has a Big Dick, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku gets ara ara action with a tank, Midoriya Izuku is a Nerd, Midoriya gets ara ara action with a ship, Multi, You Didn't Ask for This
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredAndSleepy2000/pseuds/BoredAndSleepy2000
Summary: I will expand the character list and harem size when I feel like Izuku need more firepower.
Relationships: Izuku/gun girls/tank girls/shipgirls
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	1. The Madlad Quirk

**The Madlad is Born**

At his doctor’s appointment as he sat and waited with his mother by his side. Today was he fourth birthday, but that is not what he was excited about. He was on the edge of his seat as his doctor came in with the young boy’s X-ray pics, “Well I got good news for you two, Mrs. Midoriya and young Midoriya.”

The boy named Izuku Midoriya asked in excitement, “Do I have a quirk?!”

His mom trying to calm him down as the doctor explained that he had the bone structure and everything that says he has a quirk. Izuku was extremely happy, “What kind of quirk do I have?”

The doctor leaning back in his chair thinking for a second, “Well you see, the best I know is it involves guns and weapons which is the best I can understand.”

The boy’s mother in shock, “GUNS?!”

The doctor trying to not make her panic, “It’s most likely harmless, but we need to see first. With your permission, can I let your son touch a gun?”

Mrs. Midoriya was hesitant, but she allowed it just this once just to see what kind of quirk her son had. The doctor revealed a Glock 17 from his desk which the woman in concern, “Why do you have a gun in your desk?”

The doctor replied, “Can’t be too careful, don’t worry it’s unloaded.”

Laying the gun in from of Izuku, the boy grabbed the gun to examine the whole thing and survey it. Then the gun glowed in his hands as it started to form a human like appearance as the three in the room were in awe by it. The light faded as the gun disappeared from Izuku’s hands and he was now holding the hands of a teenage brunette red eyes girl with black and red clothes with a grey skirt complete high heel boots and black leggings. The girl looked around for a moment and looked at Izuku, “G17, reporting.”

Izuku smiling, “THIS IS AWESOME!”

The doctor in shock, “Well… you can keep the gun and I’m going to make this a free doctor visit.”

The mother asked, “Are you sure?”

The doctor nodded, “Absolutely.”

The mother turned to the new girl, “Do you want another name instead of G17?”

G17 looked to Izuku, “Boss, would you like to rename me?”

Izuku thought for a moment, “How about… Genko.”

The new named Genko nodded, “I accept my name to be Genko, I hope I serve you well Boss.”

This is where asked himself, ‘I don’t know how I will become a hero with this quirk, all I know is I’m gonna try.’

**11 years later…**

Izuku was sleeping hard, after all night researching new guns the US military came out with. Izuku bought a few of them and expect them to arrive soon in a few weeks. He also managed to get a tank girl which was a really weird story that involved going to the museum seeing old WW2 tanks. He wasn’t wearing his gloves that don’t allow him to turn weapons and vehicles into hot girls so the end result is how one can expect.

Now Izuku has a German Tiger tank girl, named Tora, curled up in a ball like a cat snugging on his legs, Genko snugging on his right side, a girl who was originally a M1887 which Izuku named Makoto on his left, and a gift from his dad, that went back to America for business, which was a Desert Eagle now is a cute girl named Daisy with her arms around his waist. Izuku always found it weird that the gun girls are heavier than they were as guns and the tank girl is lighter than when she was a tank.

He went to go get some food and saw the note left for him by his mom, ‘Sorry, have to work for a while. I know your girlfriends will take good care of you, but I’m not ready to be a grandmother yet. Love Mom.’

Izuku put the note in his pocket, “Come on, Mom. We aren’t going to be doing that. Well that question of whether or not they have the same organs as a normal female…”

Genko asked, “What are you doing?”

Izuku in surprise, “NOTHING! I’m just talking to myself.”

Makoto followed making breakfast, “You should do something about that muttering habit if you are ever going to make friends with other people at school.”

Tora came up behind him to hug him from the back, “But it gets his big brain going, don’t worry too much about it, Grün.”

Izuku looked up and realizing, ‘You know what I now realized why some people think I’m going to get ara ara action, when I have a 2 meter tall, D cup, German, blue eye, blonde girl that acts kind of like a big sister…’

Daisy hugging him and pouting, “Pervert…”

Izuku looking down, “It’s not like that, Daisy.”

Daisy pouting continues as Izuku got breakfast and his school uniform on. Genko turned into her gun form which Izuku learned that any weapon her turned to a human he can change then back to their previous state without touching them. Then she got in Izuku’s bag so he can have company on his walk home. Tora pouting, “Why can’t I go?”

Makoto with a deadpan tone, “Imagine people’s reaction to a tank driving a teen to his middle school.”

Tora countered, “But we live in a time where weird powers are a norm and that would be the least weird thing that could happen.”

Izuku nervously chuckled, “I can just walk, don’t worry nothing bad will happen.”

Then he went on his way to school, he came across Bakugo who is a bit of an ass but he is a decent friend to him. Bakugo in rude but friendly tone, “Hey Deku!”

Izuku waved, “Hey Kacchan!”

Bakugo laughing, “Well today is that day where we have to write what we want to be when we grow up which why bother with that when everyone in going to put down that they want to be heroes when they don’t have the quirks to actually do hero work.”

Izuku spitting out his orange juice he was drinking while listening to that statement, “You can’t say that Kacchan! Just because it’s true, you don’t tell them that!”

Bakugo shouting, “WHY NOT?!”

Izuku asked him, “What about me?”

Bakugo in a softer tone, “Deku, by yourself you are weak. Your quirk actually gives you a lot of allies to help you. I mean you can literally turn your enemies’ weapons against them, which you have a better chance of being a hero than our classmates. The fact that people see it as a harem building quirk, serious underestimate it’s true power.”

Izuku in awe, “KACCHAN! WHEN DO YOU ACTUALLY TAKE THE TIME TO SEE HOW POWERFUL MY QUIRK IS?!”

Bakugo in rage, “SHUT UP, DEKU!”

**Afterschool**

The class went exactly how Izuku would have expected it to go do and Bakugo was right about it too. The teacher got the papers back and threw them to the side because everyone wanted to be a hero/heroine, Bakugo got smug and told the class the truth, and Izuku being a hero made some people question if his quirk is capable of combat. As Bakugo would say, ‘They are all a bunch of dumbasses.’

Izuku left the school and got Genko out to turn her back to a girl so he can walk home. Bakugo was going to the city with his bitch boys and Izuku sees himself as a responsible person to go home and not cause trouble. Genko stretching in her human form, “You know Bakugo maybe an ass, but he is a decent friend.”

Izuku nodded in agreement, “Well let’s get home, I don’t want to cause trouble.”

Genko pointed at an alternate route which was longer, “Come on, I like to walk with you. Let’s take our time, Izu-chan!”

Izuku shrugged, “What’s the worst that can happen?”

They held hands while walking down the alleys, Genko admired the buildings they were passing by. Izuku however was admiring Genko as she didn’t age or maybe she did but it’s really slow aging. They look about the same age, but she is actually older because she remembers being manufactured 10 years before him. The fact that the girls remember their lives before the transformation amazes him, and the stories they tell of their lives can be long or short. Tora actually now works at the museum she was brought to life at and she tells the visitors stories from the war she was made for.

Genko short story was she was sold to a family man for self defense until the wife got uncomfortable with her, she got sold to a gun store which sold her to drug dealer. The dealer later got busted and she was taken in as evidence, she was sold at an auction years later to the doctor’s friend who had her for a while. She does admit that the doctor and his friend did a really good job cleaning her and openly ask Izuku why he doesn’t clean her. The question makes Izuku bright red which is cute but also concerning.

On their trip home they were under a bridge and heard a deep voice, “Finally a meat suit!”

The two turned around the see a slime dude on the attack, Genko replied but pulling out two Glock 17s and started shooting. The slime laughing as the bullets went through it, “Your bullets are useless!”

Izuku tackled her to the ground to dodge the monster’s attack, “Shoot for the eyes.”

Genko nodded and shot one of the monster’s eyes out making the monster crying out in pain. The two began to run away until the monster grabbed Izuku and holding him hostage, “Now, don’t you shoot young lady, or your boyfriend gets it.”

Then the three heard laughing, “ **WELL THERE, VILLAIN! I DIDN’T EXPECT YOU TO BE THAT COWARDLY!** ”

The three looked to see the #1 hero All Might in front of them as he then made a punch so powerful that could only be compared to CLR blasting calcium, lime, and rust off your old tools and appliances. Izuku fell to the ground free from the villain, Genko run up to him, “Izu-chan, are you alright?”

Izuku got up, “IT’S ALL MIGHT!”

All Might smiling, “ **YES I AM!** ”

The three then got the slime villain in a soda bottle nearby, All Might smiling as he put the bottle in his pocket, “ **Thank you two very much! Enjoy your day!** ”

Izuku wanting to speak to the hero himself, “Wait All Might, I have a question!”

All Might was about to talk about his pants size but Genko replied faster, “It’s about what it takes to be a hero.”

All Might stopped for a moment, “ **Sure what is your question?** ”

Izuku replied, “I have a weird quirk…”

Izuku turn Genko to her gun form and then back to human, All Might in interest, “ **Kid… I have seen a lot of quirks… but this one is where I might have more questions than you.** ”

Izuku replying, “You see my quirk is called ‘Human Weapon’ where I can turn weapons into human women, and they have memories of their life before they were given a human form. I can also turn them back into their weapon forms. People see it as a harem building quirk and they don’t expect me to really be a hero…”

All Might in confusion, “ **What? Come on I can see plenty of hero uses for this quirk. I mean killer leave the gun behind with no fingerprints, you bring the gun to life and the gun can tell you the name and description of the killer.** ”

Izuku in awe, “Oh my! I’m going to add that to the list!”

All Might spoke proudly, “ **Young** **man, I would like to say you got an amazing quirk, you would be an excellent hero with your amazing quirk!** ”

Izuku smiling, “Thank you… All Might!”

Genko rolling her eyes as basic she and the other girls let him every day, he can be a good hero… and maybe he should get a workout. Genko asked, “Can you also tell him to maybe workout a little…”

She stops midway when All Might deflated into a skeleton man, Izuku looking around, “Where did he go?”

Genko looking at him like he was an idiot, “What do you mean? He is right here.”

Izuku looking at the skeleton as All Might sigh, “Yes, I’m All Might…”

The thin and weak All Might coughed up some blood causing the two to check to see if he was alright. Then All Might explained that there was an accident that happened a while ago that caused a certain injury which makes it harder to be a hero and asked them to keep it a secret. They shook their heads and the hero got buff again, Genko asked, “Are you sure the bottle is in a good place to not fall out?”

All Might looked down to see the pocket and the bottle on the verge of falling out, “ **Good eye, young lady. That would have been terrible if he fell out and back on the lose.** ”

Izuku added, “Yeah, just for the villain to take another person as hostage and some one shows up to try to save them. Resulting in making the heroes who can’t fight him look bad until you show up to save the two people.”

Genko in a bored tone, “What a strange imagination are you thinking?”

All Might decided it was time to fly away leaving Izuku in awe, “I GOT TO TALK WITH ALL MIGHT!”

Genko giggled, “And it wasn’t the $1,000 All Might body pillow in your room.”

Izuku’s face turned red, “GENKO-CHAN!”


	2. A New Day and Lewd The Glock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas for weapon waifus hit up my Discord at r4Y5cZ9 but if you want to stay in the Discord you have to tell me which role you want out of Snowflake (under 18 and no hentai), Lightweight (18+, hentai, but not allowed to see cursed hentai), and Heavyweight (18+, vanilla hentai viewing, and the cursed hentai channel me and Crimson Rev usually post).

**A New Day**

Izuku was watching news after finishing his homework, Tora stroking his hair, “You know you should find something to do instead of watching this nonsense.”

Izuku asked, “How is this nonsense?”

Makoto tying her ash brown hair into a ponytail but leaving the red strain down, “Well it’s the same thing every day. Weather, traffic report, hero saves people, villain gets captured, boy helps shelter, and that’s the end of the report.”

Daisy with a pair of binoculars looking out, “Why don’t we have a good beach around here?”

Izuku looked at the beach she was looking at, “I swear I thought there were people planning on cleaning it.”

Daisy pouting, “They are too lazy and taking their sweet time.”

Makoto grabbing a pair of shoes, “Hey Izukun, you want to head out somewhere?”

Izuku reply, “Sure, Makoto.”

He got his shoes on and they headed out to the street walking. Izuku looking at Makoto’s outfit to see she was wearing a pair of sneakers, blue jeans, and a black long-sleeve sweater. Makoto looked over, “Izukun, what are you looking at?”

Izuku looked away, “Just noticing that you got new clothes.”

Makoto looked at herself, “Well it’s better than the clothes than what I had when you brought me to life.”

Izuku remember her outfit was a black silk one piece, a black jacket, and black leggings with black high heel shoes with red heels. The outfit was a bit exposing on the skin and her body which kinds of reminds him of Midnight’s hero outfits. He then stopped himself, ‘Why am I thinking about this?’

Makoto asked, “You never actually fired a gun, have you?”

Izuku chuckling, “No, I never fired a gun…”

Makoto looking at him, “You want to give it a try?”

Izuku looking around, “Where are we supposed to shoot at?”

Makoto in a cheerful tone, “Well no one is at the beach so why not there?”

Izuku see her in joy decided, “Okay, let’s give it a try.”

**The Beach**

The sounds of ‘Boom’ was heard, and cans flew around, Makoto reloaded her shotgun, “See it was easy.”

Izuku looking at her, “Well you make it look easy; besides I can’t use the gun you are holding remember.”

The gun girls have the weapons that they were born they came to life, but Izuku and other people can’t touch those weapons. But the weapons still do the same damage, interesting enough if Izuku turned the girls back to the gun form and put mods on them then the mods appear on their weapons. Izuku has heard about the Dragon’s Breath ammo to mod Makoto with the ammo for extra damage. Makoto then transformed into her gun form which Izuku held her and getting into the stance she taught him. Izuku knows that shotguns are a lot more powerful than most handguns like Genko’s Glock 17.

Izuku first started examining and feeling the shotgun first, the gun is actually warm and really easy to hold. Izuku then started aiming at a fridge and pulled the trigger. Since this is the first time he has fired a gun and it’s bigger than most guns people start with which this gun involves having a good grip with both hands. Izuku shouted in pain as the gun flew out of his hands, “FUCK!”

Izuku dropped her and Makoto got back in her human form, “Are you alright?!”

Izuku sat on a metal box, “That hurts! Shit, you have a lot of kick.”

Makoto wrapped her arms around him, “It’s okay… just need to practice more.”

Izuku leaning on her, “Well I need to work on my grip strength… I also have this weird craving to try again.”

Makoto asked, “Want to try one more time?”

Izuku nodded, “One more time.”

Makoto turned back to her gun form and Izuku started shooting again but this time he has a better grip. Izuku after shooting once started shooting again after reloading, he then tried reenacting a movie scene, “Hasta la vista… baby!”

He then shot again which the fridge door he was shooting at was now gone, Makoto then got back into her human form. She was red and blushing, “That was… fun. I think you got your practice for today.”

Izuku looked at her and could tell what might be the reason why she is red, ‘What did I do to her? If the trigger was a body part, what body part is the trigger?!’

They walked around getting ice cream then they headed to the mailbox. Izuku opened his box to see a note that he got a package, “Oh I wonder what kind of package arrived.”

Makoto curiously, “Did you buy another gun?”

Izuku thought for a moment, “I don’t think so…”

The landlord looks at Izuku and Makoto, “You came for the package?”

Izuku nodded and the landlord gave the young man a big box, “I don’t know what this is but I don’t care because it’s not my problem.”

Izuku nodded, “Thanks sir.”

Makoto grabbed one end of the box, “I’m going to help.”

Izuku was about to say he had it, but it was easy to see that he did not have this under control. Makoto as they were carrying the box, “What do you think it is?”

Izuku struggling a bit, “I have no clue.”

They got to their apartment greeted by Genko, Tora, and Daisy waiting for them. Izuku asked, “Is Mom home?”

Genko shook her head, “Nope, what is with the box?”

Makoto looking at the writing, “Well… I can tell that it is not Japanese or American.”

Izuku has done his research to where he knows that Genko is Austrian, Tora is German, while Daisy and Makoto are American; but this gun is not from those places. Tora giggling, “If it’s French then it would be fun.”

Izuku asked, “Why?”

Tora smiling, “Because then I tell them my jokes and they might understand my humor.”

Daisy googled the text, “It’s Hebrew.”

Genko backing up, “What kind of box with Hebrew text would be here of all places?”

Tora ripped the box open with one arm, “Oop~ too much power.”

With the box opened Izuku could see a gun in there, a machine gun to be specific. Daisy grabbed a noted, “Dear Izuku, my trip in America is somewhat entertaining, I’m still surprised how easy it is to get guns in this part of America I’m in. I thought you might like this, the guy I bought it from looked a bit weird, but he asked for $1000 cash and didn’t want a background check, so it was a steal. From Dad…”

Izuku chuckling a bit, “Why is it so easy to get guns in that country?”

Makoto bluntly, “They love guns, I don’t think we can get a better answer than that.”

Izuku looked at the gun inside as it was a machine gun, “I believe I have seen this before…”

Izuku grabbed a gun encyclopedia looking through the pics until he found the one, “The Negev… interesting weapon we have here.”

Genko asked, “Do we really need a light machine gun?”

Daisy reading the letter more, “P.S. don’t tell your mom.”

Izuku looking at the box and gun, “This is going to be hard to explain to Mom.”

Tora took the gun out of the box to set it aside then picked up the heavy empty box with one hand, “I will dispose this.”

Makoto and Daisy got on the couch watching TV like no big deal with the light machine gun next to them no less. Genko grabbing Izuku’s hand, “Can I speak with you for a moment?”

Izuku in surprise but calm, “Sure.”

They walked into Izuku’s room and Genko closed the door, “I have a question, Izukun.”

Izuku nodded in confusion, “Yes Genko-chan.”

Genko blushing, “I have something to tell you.”

Izuku was nervous, ‘What does she need to say? We have known each other for 11 years… does she have those kind of feeling… Why am I surprised by this, we sleep on the same bed with three other girls…’

Genko poking his forehead, “You okay up there?”

Izuku in response, “Yes! Yes! It’s fine.”

Genko sigh, “Anyway… what do you think of me?”

Izuku thought for a moment, “Well I think you are cute and a good friend.”

Genko blushing, “Are you sure we are…”

She pushed Izuku on his chair and got on top of him, “More than friends?”

Izuku was so confused but at the same time he was a bit turned on by this, “I mean… if you want to be… I mean…”

Genko took off her shirt to reveal she wasn’t wearing a bra today, Izuku stared at her boobs for a second, “Yes… we are more than friends.”

Genko giggling as she was rubbing herself on Izuku’s crotch, “I know how big you are, don’t be shy about having your way with me.”

Izuku’s dick was getting hard with each stroke from her butt rubbing it, then his 10-inch dick began rising settling between her butt cheeks. Genko guiding Izuku’s hands on her body as his hands felt her body, Izuku asked, “I like you a lot, Genko… are you sure you want this?”

Genko smiling, “Of course, I want to show you my love for you.”

She leaned forward to kiss him mouth to mouth, Izuku’s mind was completely blank at this moment. His hands moved to her hips as the continued to tease his dick, he then firmly grasped her ass making her let out a load moan.

Meanwhile Makoto and Daisy were watching TV as Tora came back in closing the door when the moan was heard. Tora looking at the door, “I think the door might need oiling.”

Makoto in a grumpy tone, “Go get some tomorrow.”

Tora jumped back a bit, “Why are you grumpy?”

Makoto yawned, “I thought the sound came from somewhere else.”

In the bedroom, Genko was covering her mouth as Izuku spoke quietly, “Not too loud, they might hear us.”

Genko blushing and whisper, “Sorry… you surprised me.”

Izuku picked her up and forgetting about his weak arms, decides to put her on his bed on her back. Her arms wrapped around his neck as they kissed again mouth to mouth with passion. Izuku’s cock rubbing her pussy as both were releasing love juices, Genko’s right arm went under the pillow to pull out a condom. Izuku in surprise, “When did you plan this?”

Genko blushing, “I just want make sure I don’t get pregnant…”

Izuku’s mind was now thinking, ‘Can a gun get pregnant? This seems like some sort of anime or fanfic nonsense… but I mean…”

Genko in an annoyed tone, “Stop over thinking it, Nerd.”

Izuku snapped out of his thoughts, “Sorry.”

Izuku grabbed the condom and rolled it on, “It a bit tight, next time can you get one that is a bit bigger?”

Genko shyly, “Sorry…”

The young boy was now becoming a man as his manhood penetrated in her pussy and ramming her womb. The now woman trying her best to hold back her moans as he keeps getting deeper and deeper in her. Izuku stopped when he was all the way in, “Are you okay, Genko-chan?”

The woman nodded, “Yes Izuku… I’m alright. Does it feel good?”

Izuku nodded, “It feels amazing.”

She wrapped her legs around his torso, “I’m glad you feel the same.”

Izuku starting to move his hips back and forth, thrusting his meat sword inside her as pussy had a tight grip on him. The two beginning to moan as Izuku picked up speed, Izuku moaning, “Genko! I’m going to… I’m going to…”

Genko kissing him, “I know… it’s okay, just release it.”

With a few more thrusts, Izuku completed the process of losing his virginity. Izuku was now out of breath and passed out right on top of her. Genko giggling as she begins to stroke his soft hair, “That was fun, next time I expect a few more rounds.”

Izuku was fast asleep as he was completely exhausted from that amount of excitement.

**Next Morning…**

Izuku woke up to find himself and Genko naked on his bed, ‘Oh god! It wasn’t a dream!’

He had a million things going through his mind at the moment, but also upon further investigating he could tell they were the only ones in the room. He sneakily got out of the bed and got clothes, “Thank goodness, it’s the weekend… I need food and I need really do need to work out.”


End file.
